August 14, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 4:55 Dragonian King hey jony Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 4:57 Loving77 hey hey hey 4:58 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 5:08 Loving77 silly guess what You are no longer away. 5:08 Dragonian King what 5:08 Loving77 Will and I finished GX today :D 5:08 Dragonian King nice 5:09 Loving77 we're planning on starting 5d's tomorrow but we're all torn on if we should watch it in sub or dub 5:11 Dragonian King pick a letter 5:11 Loving77 bc lily heard that the dub is REALLY bad so she wants to watch it in sub but Will doesn't want us all to be squashed together watching it on a laptop so he wants to watch it in dub. wut 5:11 Dragonian King pick a letter s or d it's the only difference besides japan :D 5:12 Loving77 ?_? 5:12 Dragonian King ehhh forget i said anything 5:13 Loving77 sorry lol also I don't care which we watch sooooooooooo Silly guess what happened to Kaiba corp in GX 5:15 Dragonian King it exploded 5:15 Loving77 yup :P 5:16 Dragonian King wait really? 5:16 Loving77 yeah 5:16 Dragonian King oops You are now away. 5:25 Cfljony22 geez i leave for 10 min chats fluded You are no longer away. 5:51 Dragonian King that was longer than 10 minutes actually it wasn't nevermind forget i said anything *boom* 5:54 Cfljony22 i totally didnt screenshot this for proof but whatever You are now away. had to refresh Peep wheres lily ben lately? You are no longer away. 6:54 Dragonian King team downsize related issues 6:55 Cfljony22 Oh u changed your name i see peep Y do u have the same name as silly 6:55 Dragonian King ...what 6:55 Cfljony22 Peep wheres lily ben lately?-Jony 6:56 Dragonian King oh 6:56 Cfljony22 im assuming your peep since u answered 6:56 Loving77 she's doing school 6:57 Cfljony22 tell her school is for lameos she should just win the lottery and pay silly to do all her work for her 6:58 Dragonian King heck no 6:59 Cfljony22 your using the mom sanctioned curse words i see she should pay will den\ silly 7:02 Dragonian King i don't think will can do high school work Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:02 Williamm258 hi 7:02 Cfljony22 what the initiation for joining team downsizer 7:02 Dragonian King hi will what do you mean 7:03 Cfljony22 i mean if u r part of team downsizer there must be a huge initiation you need to do to get in they wouldnt let just ANYONE join right 7:04 Dragonian King they don't let anybody in they mass-produce their employees 7:05 Cfljony22 wut so they make their employees? You are now away. ok den 7:12 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKi8iwQ8ZP8 clip bro jony peep You are no longer away. 7:14 Dragonian King lol Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:17 Dragonian King hi lily 7:17 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and others 7:20 Williamm258 bro peep and me finished gx to day now were going to start 5ds You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:22 Dragonian King cool 7:23 Cfljony22 my comp is stuck im gonna have to reboot Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 7:29 Dragonian King wb 7:29 Cfljony22 hey again WERE ALL HERE I wish this were the type o chat where u get notifications of messages even if your not on basiclly skype 7:31 Flower1470 I've been trying to get everyone on skype for a long time but they say no 7:32 Dragonian King they = me 7:32 Cfljony22 id much rather use skype 7:32 Flower1470 @Silly well Peep thought it was iffy too 7:33 Cfljony22 ITS A 2 V 2 7:33 Flower1470 I cant blame you entirely 7:33 Cfljony22 WILL DECIDES 7:33 Flower1470 Will cant be on Skype it's bad enough he's on here 7:33 Cfljony22 true so its a 2v2 whats the decider 7:34 Flower1470 I lost this argument in the past, I highly doubt it'll work now 7:34 Dragonian King well if will can't be on skype we have to stay here problem solved :D 7:35 Cfljony22 welp if anyone wants to add me my user is johnny121234 7:35 Flower1470 ^that was obviously directed toward me, wasnt it 7:35 Cfljony22 no its towards will and u i guess 7:36 Flower1470 uh huh 7:36 Cfljony22 the thing is i cant get on here or steam through my phone i can with skype 7:36 Flower1470 I'll add you as long as you don't bother me all the time 7:36 Cfljony22 sure cough wait i could just add u it doesnt really take a genius to find out your username 7:37 Flower1470 too bad 7:37 Cfljony22 or nah 7:38 Flower1470 Flower1470 was taken by some weirdo 7:38 Cfljony22 oh that wasnt you uh 7:38 Flower1470 so I had to improvise 7:38 Cfljony22 i gotta unrequest that contact add real quick 7:39 Flower1470 FlowerCat1470 always works lol no that is me 7:39 Cfljony22 u just told everyone your user 7:39 Flower1470 who you just added 7:39 Cfljony22 im not sure 7:39 Flower1470 O_o You are now away. 7:40 Cfljony22 Man i wish i had a big u tube channel so that i could put your user on the interwebs and tell everyone to spam u BIG WIG INV 7:40 Flower1470 would that work tho I would decline the requests? You wouldnt be that popular anyway 7:41 Cfljony22 Cough dont search Jony123_ up on u tube or anything Cough 7:41 Flower1470 too lazy 7:42 Cfljony22 whoa theres actually a channel called Jony123 Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:53 Flower1470 ooo 8:00 Cfljony22 hey silly whats the difference between team downsizer and a bucket of trash You are no longer away. 8:00 Dragonian King i don't know, what 8:01 Cfljony22 the bucket Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are now away. 8:05 Flower1470 it's true tho 8:05 Williamm258 ' i don't like skype 8:08 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:08 Dragonian King bye peep gg jony Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:10 Williamm258 bye bro 8:10 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:17 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:25 Cfljony22 silly u will https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMvmoTkfzv8 You are no longer away. 8:25 Dragonian King i don't trust you 8:26 Cfljony22 YOU WILL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AWauD-ZAlM SAY GG JONY AGAIN You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:32 Dragonian King (no) You are now away. 8:52 Cfljony22 welp talk about cringe welp im gonna go i expect a party tomorrow thrown for me Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:20 Flower1470 ooo I gtg, can you grab the log? 9:48 Dragonian King sure bye lily 9:48 Flower1470 ty :D bye Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015